Chip n Dales Adventures of Beauty and the Beast part 14
back in the village it is a snowy blizzard in the tavern Gaston is upset after his rejection from Belle Gaston who does she think she is that girl has tangled with the wrong man nobody says no to Gaston Lefou darn right Gaston dismissed rejected publicly humilated why its more than i can bear he tosses beer in the fireplace Lefou more beer Gaston what for nothing helps im disgraced Fat Cat we can help you out Gaston what is your name sir Fat Cat im Fat Cat and these are my henchmen Wart Mole Mepps and Snount so pull yourself together Lefou gosh it disturbs me to see you Gaston looking so down in the dumps hen plays with his cheeks but Gaston hits Lefou Lefou every guy here would love to be you Gaston even when taking your lumps he slams his chair to the ground in disappointment Lefou theres no man in town half admired as you youre everyones favorite guy everyones awed and inspired by you and its not very hard to see why the Bimbettes aww Lefou no ones slick as Gaston no ones quick as Gaston no ones nextas incredibly thick as Gaston for theres no man in town half as manly perfect a pure paragon you can ask any tom dick or stanley and they ll tell you whos team they prefere to be on and Lefou gets a belt and ties around Gastons neck Cronies no ones been like Gaston a king pin like Gaston Lefou no ones got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston Gaston as a specimen yes im intimidating Cronies my what a guy Gaston they swing Lefou back and fourth give all hoorays give twelve hip hips Lefou Gaston is the best and the rest is all the drips he spills a beer mug in his face but Gaston punches Lefou sending him flying all no one fights like Gaston no one bites like Gaston Cronie in a wrestling match nobody bites like Gaston Bimbettes for theres no one as burly and brawny Gaston lifts them Gaston as you see i got becepts to spare Lefou not a biit of him scraggly or scrawny he drops the chair on him Gaston thats rigtht and every last inch of mes covered in hair Wart no one hits like Gaston matches wits like Gaston Fat Cat and in a spitting match nobody spits like Gaston Gaston im especially good at expactorating ptooey he spits Mole all ten points for Gaston Gaston when i was a lad i ate four dozen eggs every morning to help me get large he swallows them and now that im grown i eat five dozen eggs so im roughly the size of a barge Lefou tries imitating the trick but instead eggs splat in his face Fat Cat no one shoots like Gaston Mepps makes those beauts like Gaston Lefou and goes trumping around wearing boots like Gaston Gaston i use antlers in all of my dicerations Fat Cat hes our man Gaston thewy carry his chair Lefou tries to dodge it but it falls on him Category:Beauty and the Beast Films